younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
"Young & Car-Less" is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry.http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/young-and-hungry/young-and-car-less/ It aired on ABC Family on August 13, 2014. Plot When Gabi’s beloved car breaks down again, Josh sees it as an opportunity for her to drive something safer and takes it upon himself to replace the ancient vehicle. But Gabi is devastated at his gesture and reveals her car was the last gift she ever received from her late mother, leaving Josh horrified and the whole gang determined to get Gabi’s car back. Meanwhile, Yolanda and Elliot call Josh out on the fact that he treats Gabi differently than them. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia and Gabi in Gabi's car driving. Gabi tells Sofia that her car has a new duct tape smell. Sofia was not very comfotable in her car. Gabi told Sofia that this is so much better than public transportation and that she does not know why doesn't Sofia want to drive with her. Then something starts burning and Sofia needed air so Gabi gave her a straw to breath through the window. Gabi then turns the vent on but it starts to blow leaves. But then a weird sound starts and Gabi said that that's new but then they figure out her car broke. But they're still moving because they are on a hill. Hours later Sofia and Gabi come back to their apartment, very messy and their shoes broken. Sofia complains about Gabi's car and Gabi tells her that she gets it and that she thinks that her car is a piece of crap, but Sofia tells her that she wishes that it was a piece of crap but then she quotes the mechanic that it was a disaster with seat belts. Sofia tells her that she says this with love, but that it's time to get rid of the car. Gabi then tells her if she sees a picture she's holding and Sofia said that yeah it's when her mom gave her the car for her sixteen birthday. But Sofia insists that the car is thirty years old and that it's not safe, but Gabi said that she'll never get rid of the car. Sofia told her that it's not safe and that she's gonna see her mother a lot sooner than she thinks if she keeps driving that car. Gabi then has an idea that she should sell pies to afford her car being fixed. "When life gives you lemons, make lemon pies." At Josh's apartment, Yolanda was worried because Gabi was one hour late and that Josh is going to be mad. But Elliot was happy and he said that this is going to be fun. Josh came downstairs asking where's Gabi and that he's starving. Yolanda said that she's in another room, but Elliot told him that in a room that's not in the apartment. Gabi then comes through the door and she apologized that she's late and she told them that her car broke and then her phone died, which is why she couldn't text Josh. Josh said "oh my god: to Gabi and Yolanda thought he's gonna be mad, but then Josh offered her a hug and Gabi said "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you," before going to hug him, surprising Yolanda and Elliot. Elliot started to complain that he never hugs him, despite offering daily. Then Yolanda and Eliot came to Josh and they started to ask him why is he mad when they're late. Josh told them that Gabi is younger and they're adults, not to mention Gabi's life is "hanging by a thread." Insulted, Gabi protests by telling them that her car died and she had to jump out of it to save her life and a trolley ran over her phone, and this only affirms that her life is a train wreck to Yolanda and Elliot. Gabi then told Josh that they left her car at a great mechanic but Josh didn't believe he was good. And Gabi told him he was the closest. Minutes later Josh went into the mechanic's studio to see if he's good mechanic. Josh asked Mike the mechanic if a small blonde girl dropped out a car here and Mike said that he wouldn't forget a piece like that. Josh told him to be easy but Mike told him he was talking about the car. Then he started to tell Josh how unsafe is and how he would never let his mother drive it, but his mother-in-law he would. Mike told Josh the problem about car. Then he told him that for five hundred dollars he can give him a better used car. Josh accepted the deal and he took the car. At Gabi's apartment, Gabi was making lemon pies. Josh came to visit and he told Gabi he bought her a new car. Gabi got so mad and she told Josh that was the last thing that her mother gave her. Josh then started to feel bad. Minutes later Josh and Gabi were driving to the mechanic studio in the new car and Gabi was really mad and she yelled at Josh. Gabi told Josh that this is the worst nice thing anyone ever done to her. At the studio Gabi was relieved that her car is still in one piece. But when they tried to take if mechanic told them they can't but he told them that for one thousand dollars he can fix it and they can take it but then he raised up to two thousand and then to three thousand, but Gabi said that Josh is not gonna buy it because she can't live with the fact knowing he spent so much money for her. Then they leave the studio. Later, Yolanda comes back to the apartment and Elliot told her Josh bought Gabi a car. Yolanda gets mad and so does Elliot. When Josh and Gabi came back home, Yolanda and Elliot attacked Josh and asks "Why did he buy her a car and not them?". Gabi tells them she hates the car. Josh told Yolanda and Elliot that he sold a car Gabi's mom gave it to her. Yolanda and Elliot felt bad and they decide to help Gabi get her car back. Minutes later Yolanda and Elliot went to the mechanic studio where they tried to get the car back but they didn't get it back. So that's why Gabi went back to the mechanic and she talked to him while in the other rooom Josh, Yolanda, Elliot and Sofia pushed the car and they took it back. Gabi suddenly felt better and she went behind them. Minutes later they were all driving in the car, feeling the adrenaline rush from stealing the car. Unfortunately, it begins to smoke and Gabi tells everyone to get out of the car. At Gabi and Sofia's apartment, there was a funeral for the car. Gabi tells everyone how important it was to her because it was from her mom, and how nobody can ever replace her mom, but she now has four people who come pretty damn close. Josh gives Gabi a egg-beater he made from her broken window handle and Sofia gives her the hula girl Gabi kept on her dashboard. After the funeral, they all eat the lemon pies that Gabi made and the camera zooms in on the hula girl. At the end, Elliot pretended to cry on the couch and Josh asked him what was wrong. He lied to Josh that his HD tv that his father gave to him as a child broke and he is sad. But Josh knew Elliot simply wanted a new TV for himself and he said no. Elliot wanted a hug, but Josh didn't give him one and left. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Guest cast *James Earl as Mike the Mechanic Dishes #Lemon pie Production *Table read was on June 16, 2014. *Filming for this episode started on June 17, 2014. *Filming ended on June 21, 2014. Trivia *Gabi's car breaks. *Gabi's mom get's mentioned. *Elliot and Yolanda almost kissed. *Gabi made lemon pies. *Josh buys Gabi a new car. *Gabi arrives late for work. *Elliot and Yolanda both like Denzel. * Josh makes Gabi an egg beater Music featured *CM French (Theme song) Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= Car2.jpg car4.jpg car5.jpg car6.jpg car7.jpg car8.jpg car9.jpg car10.jpg car11.jpg car12.jpg car13.jpg car14.jpg car15.jpg car16.jpg car17.jpg car18.jpg car19.jpg car20.jpg car21.jpg car22.jpg car23.jpg car24.jpg car25.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= ff.jpg bs.jpg |-|Screencaps= References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Aired Category:Young & Hungry Category:Season 1